Diamond in the Darkness
by MajesticArceus
Summary: A very well known crime syndicate has returned from the dead, stronger than ever, their plans more dangerous and deadly than ever before! So, who will be able to stop the threat this time? Well, it certainly won't be the newbie trainers who only started their journey a few months ago, or will it?


_**Diamond in the Darkness**_

**A/N: ****What's up peeps? So, today I have started writing my very first fanfiction! It's so exciting! Now, before we start, I would just like to clear up a few things. Firstly, I have thought up this story, and I am writing it as I see fit. If you see a small mistake like not explaining or describing enough or something like that, then tell me! If you don't like the main plot of the story, I couldn't care less! Secondly, I am new to writing so I really could do without flames or anything similar please. Finally, I am open to all suggestions! If you want me to add something in a later chapter, tell me! I would love to have your advice! Now that I've said that, let's get started!**

**Summary:**** A very well known crime syndicate has returned from the dead, stronger than ever, their plans more dangerous and deadly than ever before! So, who will be able to stop the threat this time? Well, it certainly won't be the newbie trainers who only started their journey a few months ago, or will it?**

"**Normal Speech"**

"_**Telepathy Speech"**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

_**Chapter 1**_

13 year old Will Diamond whistled quietly to himself as he strolled down the forest path, on his way to meet his best friends, Avi and Damien Starr. He wasn't afraid at all, all the Pokémon in the forest were kind and very playful and they would never purposely hurt him. The only sounds he heard was the crunching sound of him stepping on the gravel path with his brand new walking boots. The reason he got these boots was because in a few days' time, he would be getting his very first Pokémon.

There were actually two reasons about why he was excited. Firstly, once he got his Pokémon, he would be able to travel the region with his friends. He was ecstatic about going to new places and meeting new Pokémon. The other reason was because, quite frankly, he was jealous. His friends had got Pokémon from their parents already, a Swablu and Torchic for Avi and Damien respectively. Will remembered the extreme jealousy that he felt when they showed him their Pokémon; in fact, he was surprised that they were still waiting for him to get his Pokémon before they start their journey. Admittedly, they had only got them yesterday so he didn't have to wait that long, but it just made him want a Pokémon even more!

He had thought long and hard about his choice of starter and eventually decided on Treecko. It was fast, agile, yet powerful at the same time. Its final evolution, Sceptile, could learn a wide variety of different moves, each with its own unique properties. The perfect balanced Pokémon. It would give him an automatic disadvantage against Damien's Torchic, but that would motivate him to train even harder!

These thoughts were just passing through his mind when he heard a cry from off to his left, causing him to snap his head round in shock. For a second he brushed it off, thinking that it was his imagination, but then he heard it again, more distinctly this time. He cautiously made his way through the undergrowth towards the source of the sound. When he heard it again, now that he was closer, he recognised it as a Pokémon's cry of pain. He quickened his pace and eventually came to a clearing; he automatically shielded his eyes as the sun's piercing rays shone down onto his face.

When his eyes had adjusted to the bright light, he saw what looked like an Eevee, the incredibly rare Pokémon from Kanto, but it was white and silver instead of the normal white and brown. When it saw him, it squealed in alarm, tried to stand up and flee, but its legs collapsed under it and it tumbled to the ground. Will slowly made his way over there, making soothing sounds as he walked. He quickly picked up the Evolution Pokémon and was shocked at what he saw. There were scars and cuts all over its body.

Not wanting to waste another second, the early teen sprinted off towards Professor Birch's Lab where he was sure he could get Eevee all healed up. After about ten minutes of solid running, he arrived at the famed Birch Laboratory, but this time, he was here for a different reason. He quickly ran up to the door and banged on it roughly. As soon as the door was open, Professor Birch had his mouth open like he was about to say how people aren't supposed to bang on doors like that. But that was before he saw the Eevee.

"You had better come in." He said gravely. He tried to take Eevee out of his arms but the now identifiable female fox Pokémon clung onto Will's shirt like it was her lifeline, refusing to leave her saviour. Professor Birch motioned for Will to follow him down a corridor towards what looked like a medical bay. It was a mostly white room with red crosses on the walls and a large, fancy-looking machine in the centre of the room. Will laid down the reluctant yet weak Pokémon down on the healer which then put Eevee to sleep before starting to deal with her nearly fatal wounds.

"It's very lucky that you found her so quickly, Will. If you had waited any longer, she might not have made it!" Birch informed him as he peered at the screen next to the machine. "Not only has she got terrible wounds, but she is only a few weeks old, if not that!"

"But why was she like that, Professor?" He questioned, the Professor merely sighed.

"My guess would be trying to escape from Pokémon Poachers, probably Rico; I will have to report to Officer Jenny that he may still be in the area. Eevee are incredibly rare, especially in Hoenn, so anyone would pay a good amount of money for one of them. As well as this, she seems to be a shiny Pokémon as well. This means that any price for her would be in the millions." Will gazed at poor Eevee, felling bucket loads of sympathy for her.

"But why do people do that, hurt other Pokémon? It's so cruel!" He almost shouted. Professor Birch smiled weakly.

"I only wish that everyone thought like that, alas, it is not the case. I will call your friends; they will be worried by now. Oh, Eevee will be up any second now, so make sure you are there for her." And with that, he left the room. Shortly after, Will heard a faint whining sound coming from the healing machine. He quickly rushed over there and picked up the baby Pokémon in his arms. Eevee looked up, saw her saviour and immediately started licking his face in happiness and joy. She then jumped up on his shoulder and nuzzled her cheeks on his.

Will was shocked but wasn't complaining, her fur was soft and he felt like she needed some comfort after that traumatic experience. He gently rubbed her cheek with one of his fingers and started taking to her.

"So, you all better now?" He asked. In response, she jumped off of his shoulder and ran around his feet, yipping happily. After a few seconds, she jumped back up onto his shoulder, deciding that it was a comfortable seat. Will was about to start talking to her again when the door burst open, scaring Eevee greatly. She looked around, finding nowhere to hide, so she settled for making herself as small as possible on his shoulder.

Fortunately, it was just his friends and Professor Birch. When the door was fully opened, Will felt Eevee bury her head into him even more, trying to make herself as small as possible. Out of the people that came through the door, what they saw caused a variety of reactions. Professor Birch just smiled, feeling happy that the badly wounded Pokémon found a friend. Aviantei (Avi for short) immediately rushed over to them shouting: "It's so cute!" Unfortunately, Eevee saw this girl as a threat and made herself even smaller. Will, who felt the action and realised why she was doing it quickly halted his best friend and explained that Eevee had just gone through a traumatic experience so was quite shy. Avi looked disappointed but she understood. Damien just stared in shock at the incredibly rare shiny Pokémon, looking almost jealous of Will.

The first thing Will did was prying Eevee off of his shoulder and holding her in his arms. "Don't worry Eevee, these are my friends. They won't hurt you, I promise." He said in a soothing tone. She looked up at him with her large cute eyes with her head tilted to one side.

"Vui?" She said. Will nodded encouragingly as she turned her head to look at the three strangers in front of her. Avi went first.

"Hi, my name is Avi, nice to meet you!" She said excitedly, holding out her hand. Eevee nervously put her head into that hand and allowed herself to be petted by the ecstatic teen. In fact, it felt quite nice. Eevee purred softly under Avi's soft touch and leaned into her hand more. Avi giggled and stroked her head lovingly. "She is so cute!" She repeated. After a few more seconds of petting, she stepped back. They all noticed Eevee's soft whine at the loss of contact. Damien went next.

"My name is Damien." He said. This time, Eevee had no hesitation. She leaned forward and before long she was putty in Will's arms, loving the feeling of her chin being scratched.

"Well at least we know who your starter is now!" Avi said, giggling behind her hand. Will's eyes widened and realised that actually, it was a good idea. He held Eevee up close to his face, with her automatically licking it.

"Would you like to come on a journey with me, Eevee?" Eevee quickly nodded and yipped happily. Will hugged her tightly, and she hugged back. There and then, Will promised himself that with Eevee by his side, he would become the greatest Pokémon trainer that the world has ever seen...

**A/N: And cut! Well guys that was the very first chapter of my first ever story! How exciting! Remember to point out any grammatical or spelling errors so I can fix them. And make sure to review! Reviews will motivate me to write longer and better chapters! Finally, this was more of a prologue to the story; the next chapter will be fast-forwarded to when they start their journey. That chapter will be of decent length. Remember to review and have a nice day!**

**See ya next time,**

**Arc**


End file.
